marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Funko Universe)
Enhanced Strength and Speed | team = | ally = | fam = | video = | voice = Drake Bell | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Spider-Man is from the Funko Universe video . Spider-Man is a superhero. Biography Little is known about Spider-Man. At some point he acquired superpowers and uses . At some point he was swinging through a city when he spotted the villain on a rooftop. He landed and was joined by . Lokie readied his and fired. Spider-Man and Iron Man leapt out of the way. The blast exploded behind them. When Iron Man landed he was blasted across the roof. Spider-Man landed near him and examined him. He then ran to face off against Loki. Loki also ran forward, twirled around, and fired again hitting Spider-Man. The hero dropped then rose slowly, his eyes glowing blue as he came under control of Loki's powers. Loki calmly walked behind him. He stopped and looks at Iron Man. Spider-Man turned to see and Loki pointed at him. Iron Man stood and rubbed his head. Spider-Man chose that time to attack and kicked him back. Iron Man stared off against him. He flew forward and swung a punch but Spider-Man dodged it. He fired a but Spider-Man dodged and propelled himself forward crashing Iron Man through the wall. Spider-Man tried to strangle Iron Man who struggled to keep Spider-Man off him. Spider-Man fired webbing but Iron Man aimed Spider-Mans' hand out of his way. He then aimed Spider-Man's hand so the webbing hit the scepter. The scepter flew out of Loki's hand into Iron Man's. With the mind control dissipating, Spider-Man stood recovering himself. He blinked and the blue disappeared from his eyes. They stared at Loki then walked forward. Spider-Man grabbed the scepter out of Iron Man's hand and walked forward. Loki slowly backed away as Spider-Man and the scepter came closer. Spider-Man used the scepter to make Loki think he was a . Loki's eyes turned blue and he began walking around clucking and flapping his arms. Spider-Man pointed the scepter and laughs. Iron Man just stared at him. Spider-Man noticed and stops laughing. Iron Man shook his head then demanded the scepter back. Spider-Man reluctantly handsed it back. It is unknown what happened afterwards, though presumably they brought Loki to the proper justice. Powers and Abilities Spider-Man has vastly increased strength and speed comparable to a normal human. He also has greatly enhanced agility. He was able to fight Iron Man, who uses advanced armor, and nearly defeated him. Perhaps his most iconic feature is his webbing. It is unknown if Spider-Man produces the webbing himself or if he creates it and uses a device to use it. The webbing allows Spider-Man to swing through the city and is able to use it offensively in battle as well. Spider-Man briefly used the power of Loki's scepter, but he was forced to give up right after. Personality Spider-Man is propelled into heroism for reasons known only to him. When he sees trouble, no matter how great it is, he goes to stop it. However, Spider-Man has a darker side. When freed of Loki's control he instantly sought revenge surprising even Iron Man. This is perhaps due to being younger. He was somewhat childish in dealing with Loki causing the ire of Iron Man who chastised him for his immaturity. Background Spider-Man was unvoiced, but the laughs sound like Drake Bell, who plays on , , , and . External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Peter Parker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (Funko Universe) Category:Spellbound (Short) Category:Unnamed Characters